Scorpio Power
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary inside. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters. Rated T for minor violence.


___**Scorpio Power**_

**Summary: For years, Anna Devane has tried to avoid her ex, Robert Scorpio but now she must work with him in order to save the ones she loves.**

Anna Devane was sitting at home. She was relaxing when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it read ___"Robin Scorpio."_ Anna knew she couldn't ignore her daughter's call, so she answered it. Robin told her mother that she had to get to Port Charles right away and help her deal with a problem. Anna had one question before she agreed. "Will your father be there?" Anna asked. "Of course daddy will be here. I need Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane there" Robin responded. Anna didn't believe there was a problem because Robin had been trying to get her parents to talk to each other for years. At Robin and Patrick's wedding, Anna and Robert didn't say a word to each other. Anna told Robin that she wasn't coming. Robin tried to convince her mother to come and help her, but Anna insisted that she wasn't coming. Robin would just have to deal with having only one of her parents there. Lisa Niles needed a taste of the Scorpio name... especially because Emma was being targeted.

A few days later, Robin got a call from the daycare saying that Emma had disappeared. Robin became very worried. She found Patrick and told him that Emma was missing, but Patrick thought that Robin was just overreacting. Robin told him that she would find her daughter if it was the last thing she did and then she started walking out. Robin ran into Epiphany Johnson and asked her if Lisa Niles was supposed to be working today. When Epiphany said that she was and she should be scrubbing for surgery in OR 4, Robin decided to go investigate. Robin walked into the scrubbing room in OR 4 and found 2 doctors scrubbing up and none were Lisa. Robin knew this couldn't be good, so she went to go clock out and saw that Lisa had already clocked out 10 minutes ago. Robin knew that Lisa was behind the kidnapping of Emma and then she walked out of General Hospital. She had a look in her eyes… The same look her mother and father had when they were on a mission.

Robin knew from the last time that Lisa kidnapped Emma (well took her out for ice cream without her parent's permission) that she had to inform the police even though it would worry her uncle Mac. On her way to the PCPD, she was thinking about how to tell her uncle that Emma was missing. Mac cared so much about Emma, but Robin knew Lisa and if they made one wrong move Lisa would harm Emma. She was also thinking that she really needed her mom and dad's help.

Once she reached the PCPD, she walked in and asked if Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio was there. The officer at the front said "No he's not. Can I take a message?" Robin looked at him. She knew that it would be better if Mac heard it from Robin rather than a co-worker so she said "No. It's okay. I can tell him myself." The officer told her that she can wait here because Mac was supposed to be back in a few minutes. Robin thanked him and sat down. She was rehearsing what she was going to say when Lucky came up to her. He asked her what was wrong and she didn't say anything. He helped her up and told her to come into the interrogation room. Robin told the cop at the front to tell Mac that she was going to be in the interrogation room. Lucky pulled Robin into the room and closed the door. "Okay spill" Lucky demanded. Robin looked at him and told him that he had to swear to secrecy. Lucky swore that he wouldn't say a word. Robin broke down in tears. "Emma's missing" said Robin with the tears streaming down her face. "What?" said a worried voice from behind Robin. Robin turned around to see her uncle Mac. That wasn't the way Robin wanted to break the news to him, but she had to tell him exactly what happened.

When Robin told Mac about what happened and her theory on who took her, Mac wanted to put the news out there as fast as possible. Robin told him not to because if Lisa found out that they were onto her, she could do a lot of damage to Emma. Mac wanted to disagree, but he knew that Robin made a point. He knew Lisa was unstable. Mac told Robin to call her parents and let them know what happened. Robin told Mac that she asked for her parents help a couple of days ago and her mom refused and her dad said that he would come, but she needed both of her parents there to help with Lisa. Robin told them tat she was going to go see what she could find but she had one thing to say to Lucky and Mac before she left. She said "Don't mess this up you guys." Before they can respond, she dashed out of the PCPD. Lucky looked at Mac and warned him not to do anything. Mac told Lucky that he wasn't going to do anything really crazy, he was just going to make a few calls to a few friends.

Lucky walked out of the interrogation room and Mac pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and then said "Emma's been kidnapped… ya I'm working on it, but I could use your help… great see you then." He hung up the phone then dialed another number. He said that Emma was kidnapped and the voice on the other line didn't need to hesitate. All she asked was "Can I help?" Mac told her to show up to Port Charles as soon as possible. Mac hung up the pone and said, to himself, "Mission accomplished" and then he walked out of the PCPD. He told the cop at the front that he had business to do and he would be gone for the rest of the day. Mac may have been the commissioner, but he realized that they were all a team so he felt the need to tell his co-workers where he was going. It may have also been because it saves his co-workers from waiting and/or searching for him.

Robin was getting really worried. It was a week and there was no sign of Lisa or Emma. Robin started to give up all hope of finding Emma, when there was a knock on the door. Robin went to go answer it. Mac was there and he told her not to worry because he called in a few favors. Robin didn't believe that anyone could help, until she saw the two people Mac called to help find Emma. She knew that these two people can and will do everything to find Emma…

mainly because Emma was their grand-daughter. Robin couldn't believe her eyes. Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio were standing in her doorway and they were putting aside their differences for the sake of their family. This is a side that Robin hasn't seen since her parents were together. Robert and Anna explained why they were in Port Charles and made it very clear that they were going to put their spy skills to work so they can find Emma. Robin told them about Lisa and her dirty tricks.

The next morning, Robert and Anna headed out to find Emma. Robin wanted to come along, but her parents told her to stay behind. Robin knew that she had to listen to her parents for the safety of her daughter. Anna told her that if they found Emma, they would call and then they left. Robin sat down on the couch and tried to read a book, but she was too worried. She had to trust that her parents knew what they were doing.

Anna was driving the car and Robert was looking at a picture of Lisa. They were searching for her. After driving for 2 hours, they found Lisa and Emma walking on the side of the road. Anna and Robert cut them off and got out of the car. Emma looked at them and said "Grama. Grampa." Anna and Robert waved at Emma and she waved back. Lisa looked at Anna and Robert, unbeknownst that they are Robin's parents, and asked who they were. They cleverly avoided mentioning that they were Robin's parents because they wanted to "sweet talk" her. They said that they saw them walking along the road and wondered if they needed a ride. "How naive do you think I am. This little girl obviously called you grandma and grandpa which means one of two things. You're either Robin's parents or Patrick's parents" said Lisa. Robert and Anna looked at each other. They knew that they couldn't hide it anymore. Their only other option was get Emma back by begging and/or threatening. They promised Robin that they would do everything to get Emma back. They told Lisa that they were Robin's parents and that she better give Emma back to them. Lisa refused. Robert and Anna threatened to kill her if she didn't give Emma back. Lisa looked at them like they were crazy. Lisa didn't know what Robert and Anna were capable of, especially when their family was involved. "Try" demanded Lisa. Robert pulled out his gun. Lisa told them that they wouldn't kill her because they would get arrested, but when Robert mentioned that it would be self-defense and that his brother was the commissioner (not to mention Emma's great-uncle and Robin's uncle). Anna warned Lisa not to make it any harder than it was supposed to be. Lisa was determined not to let Emma go. Robert pointed the gun at Lisa while Anna knocked her out of the way and moved Emma. Robert shot Lisa. Anna went to go check if Lisa was breathing. She wasn't. They then walked over to Emma, who was crying, Anna picked her up out of the stroller and rocked her to sleep. Robert put the stroller in the trunk of the car and Anna put Emma in the car seat. They drove back to the Scorpio house to return Emma to the proper place.

Once Anna and Robert gave Emma to Robin and said good-bye, they headed back to their homes. "We made a great team" said Robert. "We always have" said Anna.


End file.
